


Чужие обязанности

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Питер Паркер обзавелся неожиданной привычкой - носить Тони Старка на руках





	Чужие обязанности

**Author's Note:**

> Это натуральный подорожник, в котором зарождается суперфэмили, а Стив Роджерс встает на колени (в буквальном смысле), сентиментальность и розовые сопли в комплекте.
> 
> У фика теперь есть сиквел: [Вопрос доверия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895396)

Тони оказался очень легким и… маленьким. Сам Тони, конечно, возмутился, если бы мог, сказав, что между «маленьким» и «компактным» имеется очевидная разница, а тот, кто ее не видит, должен проверить зрение. Предложил бы очки, словарь английского языка и заткнуться. Он бы много чего сказал, но прямо сейчас он спал, и этот сон был до страшного похож на обморок. Питер вздохнул, перехватил расслабленное тело поудобнее и привычно понес в спальню. Привычкой носить Тони на руках (и мысленно называть его Тони, а не мистером Старком) он обзавелся примерно пару месяцев назад, хотя на самом деле началось все еще раньше: когда Питер нашел у себя на кровати пакет, подписанный «Т. С.», то внутри, помимо паучьего костюма, обнаружилась записка.

«Мы оба облажались, парень, хотя я, конечно, с большим размахом. Если ты не передумал насчет стажировки, то четверг и суббота — твои. Приезжай в Ньюарк к 16:00, на вокзале тебя подберут».

Вспоминать о том, какую битву пришлось выдержать с тетей Мэй, Питер не любил. Куда там противостоянию Мстителей! Сперва Мэй кричала на него, потом потребовала позвонить Старку — немедленно, Питер! — и он обреченно набрал Хэппи, а Тони оказался рядом и взял трубку, и тетя Мэй минут десять рассказывала Железному Человеку, какой он безответственный ублюдок, потому что втянул… допустил… спровоцировал… Больше всего на свете Питеру хотелось стать невидимым и заодно оглохнуть, но потом тетя замолчала и в конце уронила только усталое: «Договорились». Отдавая Питеру телефон, она тяжело вздохнула:

— В одном он прав: ты все равно полезешь в самое пекло, но так ты хотя бы полезешь туда чуть более защищенным. Питер, я знаю, бесполезно просить тебя быть осторожнее, но ты… у меня…

Глядя на враз постаревшее лицо Мэй, на покрасневшие глаза и слезы, которые она безуспешно пыталась спрятать, Питер готов был поклясться в чем угодно. Но стоило вспомнить Стервятника, и становилось ясно: обещания и клятвы бессмысленны, потому что повторись история сначала — и Питер поступил бы так же.

Вокзал Ньюарка встретил его кирпичной башней с часами под традиционной черепичной крышей и табличкой с красно-черным паучком, запутавшимся в собственной паутине. Табличку держал подмышкой парень, при виде которого у Питера сперва ёкнуло сердце: Капитан Америка! Но приглядевшись, он понял, что ошибся. Эта копия выглядела моложе и куда более беззаботно. Короче стрижка, темнее волосы; кричащая футболка с дурацким рисунком, которую никак не получалось представить на Кэпе, делали его настолько другим, что никто из прохожих не бросал подозрительных взглядов, да и парочка полицейских равнодушно прошла мимо, не удостоив вниманием безобидного фрика.

— Вы от мистера Старка? — неуверенно спросил Питер, постояв рядом с парнем одну-две минуты, пока тот увлеченно тыкал в свой смартфон.

— Оу, а ты Питер? Привет, я обещал Старку тебя подбросить. Мы временно тусуемся у него на базе, и он сказал, что Хэппи занят, а ты сам не доберешься, а мне все равно нечего было делать, поэтому…

Парень схватил Питера за рукав и почти бегом потащил его на стоянку, как будто из-за него они потеряли бог знает сколько времени и теперь могут опоздать. Впихнув ошеломленного Питера на пассажирское сиденье серебристой «Ауди» и забросив назад дурацкую табличку, фальшивый Кэп плюхнулся за руль и завопил:

— Уважаемые пассажиры, пристегните ремни, взлетаем! Раз уж Старк дал мне погонять свою крошку, грех этим не насладиться, верно?

— Ты кто? — Питер пристегнулся и подергал ремень для надежности.

— Я? Джонни Шторм. Фантастическая Четверка, слышал? Нет? Да ладно, чувак, из какого медвежьего угла ты вылез? Ну, все равно, услышишь еще. Наш Рид чего-то там мутит со Старком, я в их дела не лезу, только голова разболится. А ты каким ветром на базу?

— Стажировка, — выдавил Питер. Впрочем, Джонни, похоже, любопытным не был.

— Ну, держись, стажер! — ухмыльнулся он и вдавил в пол педаль газа.

Поездка оказалась очень быстрой, но милосердно короткой. У Питера не раз и не два сердце проваливалось в желудок, когда Джонни с визгом тормозов входил в изгиб трассы или обгонял незадачливого попутчика. Влетев в ворота базы, Джонни совершил лихой полицейский разворот на площадке перед главным входом и, явно рисуясь, развалился на сиденье.

— Ну, как прокатились? — спросил он, довольно улыбаясь.

— С ветерком, — выдохнул Питер, на трясущихся ногах выбираясь из машины.

В этот момент из дверей вышла незнакомая блондинка с потрясающей фигурой и, сложив руки на груди, мрачно уставилась на Джонни. Судя по всему, ему-то она была хорошо знакома: он как-то сразу скис, но все равно вздернул подбородок, принял максимально независимый вид и пошел навстречу неминуемой грозе.

— Джонни, — начала она тихо, — сколько раз тебе повторять…

— Ой, ну хватит, Сью! Лучше будь хорошей девочкой и познакомься со стажером Тони.

— Питер? — Сью сверкнула улыбкой в его сторону. — Здравствуй, Тони говорил, что ты приедешь. Меня зовут Сью Шторм, а это недоразумение — мой брат. Надеюсь, он не сильно тебя достал?

— Он… э-э-э… не успел, — дипломатично ответил Питер.

— Тони просил проводить тебя к нему в лабораторию, пойдем. А с тобой, Джонни, мы не закончили, не думай!

— Да разве мне могло бы так повезти? — пробормотал тот себе под нос и повернулся к Питеру: — Бывай, пацан. Еще увидимся, наверное.  
— Ага, — буркнул Питер, торопясь за Сью в недра базы. В прошлый раз он почти ничего не успел увидеть и теперь усиленно крутил головой по сторонам. Впрочем, пока особенных достопримечательностей на глаза не попадалось: много стекла и стали, гулкие пустые коридоры, двери, двери. А потом одна из дверей открылась, и…

— Вау! Охренеть! — восхищенно выдохнул Питер, потому что это было как попасть в фантастический фильм внутри фантастического фильма, в который не так давно превратилась его жизнь. В полумраке комнаты без окон прямо в воздухе сверкали, переливались, вспыхивали огни, перетекали друг в друга, рассыпаясь веером и тут же складываясь в новое изображение, гудели и шевелились неведомые механизмы, а посреди всего этого великолепия стоял Тони Старк, похожий на какого-то повелителя стихий. Одно невероятно плавное движение — и Питера окружили летучие экраны, со всех сторон демонстрирующие тот самый костюм Человека-Паука, от которого он совсем недавно отказался. Так костюм выглядел еще шикарнее и желаннее. Питер сглотнул, огни погасли и зажегся свет.

— Здравствуй, Питер. Здорово, что ты решил прийти. Сью, дорогая, спасибо за помощь. Рид все еще в бункере, следит за испытаниями. Если хочешь, на кухне есть китайская еда…

— То есть, он опять забыл пообедать, и ты просишь меня не дать ему умереть от голода, хотя бы пока не закончится эксперимент?

— Слишком хорошо помню, как это бывает, — улыбнулся мистер Старк, но улыбка вышла натянутая, пластиковая.

Когда за Сью закрылась дверь, Старк повернулся к Питеру, и улыбка пропала, сменившись теплым и серьезным выражением глаз.

— Знаешь, Питер, твоя тетя кое в чем права. Я тебя втянул в супергеройские разборки, поманил конфеткой, а потом бросил. Побоялся накосячить, свалил ответственность на Хэппи и накосячил еще сильнее.

— Но, мистер Старк…

— Питер, я умею признавать ошибки. Богатый опыт. Если уж берешься за дело, делай его как следует или не делай вовсе. Попробуем начать сначала? Костюм с собой?

— Да, мистер Старк, я принес, конечно, а…

— Я предлагаю тебе вот что. На базе есть интерактивный тренировочный комплекс, в который заложены программы для всех Мстителей. И, хоть ты и отказался стать частью местного сумасшедшего дома, для тебя там тоже кое-что найдется. Тебе нужно хорошенько освоить возможности костюма, раз уж ты набрался наглости взломать предохранители без спроса. Да ладно, не оправдывайся, на твоем месте я сделал бы то же самое. Значит, твой ИИ…

— Карен. Ее зовут Карен.

— Карен, вот как? В честь подружки?

В горле неприятно запершило.

— Нет. Просто мне показалось, что ей подходит.

— Как скажешь. Так вот, Карен автоматически синхронизируется с П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е.Й, она тебя и подстрахует, если что. Потом попробуем общие тренировки. Для героя очень важно умение работать в команде.

«В какой команде?» — хотел спросить Питер, но вовремя прикусил язык. Впрочем, мистер Старк все равно заметил.

— Сейчас на базе живет Вижен. Джонни наверняка захочет поразвлечься. Ну и Железный Человек, конечно. Хватит для начала?

— Да, мистер Старк. А мы прямо сейчас начнем?

— Конечно, зачем откладывать. А потом будет пицца. Согласен на пепперони?

Так все и началось. Тренажерный зал поражал воображение почти так же, как лаборатория. Препятствия возникали сами собой; мишени разлетались в воздухе во всех направлениях, мигали, перемещались, иногда издавая совершенно дикий визг и рев; боты, изображающие врагов, становились все хитрее и изобретательнее, так что с Питера семь потов сходило. С бесстрастным, как робот, Виженом в качестве противника было еще сложнее. А уж если мистер Старк выкраивал время, чтобы присоединиться, Питер и вовсе превращался в выжатый лимон. Сражаться против Железного Человека в лоб было совершенно бесполезно, приходилось изо всех сил хитрить, уворачиваться, за доли секунды продумывать ловушки, служившие маскировкой для других ловушек… В день, когда Питеру удалось свалить броню на землю и связать паутиной, мистер Старк решил устроить вечеринку. Маленькую, для своих, с кучей еды и шоколадным тортом. Они вместе с Виженом, Джонни и Сью сидели в гостиной с гигантской плазменной панелью на стене, смотрели Стар Трек, облизывали пальцы и болтали. То есть Вижен, конечно, пальцы не облизывал, потому что ничего не ел и не пил. Он вообще был необыкновенно молчалив и держался отстраненно, а мистер Старк изредка поглядывал на него с пониманием и… жалостью? Питер спросил, почему не пришел мистер Ричардс, но остальные уставились на него с недоумением, а потом Джонни рассмеялся:

— Парень, если бы сюда заявился Рид, ты пожалел бы об этом минут через пять. И то это был бы рекорд. Рида нужно держать подальше от людей и поближе к лаборатории, тогда он становится почти безвредным. Ну, если не начинает что-нибудь взрывать.

— Что редкость, — добавила Сью и почему-то гордо улыбнулась.

— А почему вы “четверка”, но вас всего трое? — вполголоса поинтересовался Питер у Джонни. — Это шутка такая?

— Просто ты еще не видел нашего Бена. Он… у него сейчас черная полоса в жизни, поэтому громила остался дома. Но я тебя с ним обязательно познакомлю!

Питер в этот вечер так объелся, что икал всю дорогу до дома.

Кстати, не только Джонни, но и Сью время от времени появлялась на тренировках, и ее способность становиться невидимой доставила Питеру много неприятных минут. А когда Джонни первый раз на глазах Питера превратился в факел, тот натурально заорал от ужаса. Оказалось, что паутина не слишком хорошо выдерживает высокие температуры. Питер поделился проблемой с мистером Старком, и это кончилось тем, что в мастерской ему выделили собственный стол для экспериментов.

— Вообще-то, у меня есть целый лабораторный этаж, в том числе с химическим оборудованием, но так мне будет спокойнее, — решил Тони. — Да, познакомься с Дубиной. Дубина, это Питер, не поливай его из огнетушителя слишком часто.  
К Питеру подъехал… подъехала механическая рука на платформе. К руке была приделана камера, и она озадаченно склонилась набок, разглядывая Питера. Потом рука — Дубина — засвиристел и объехал Питера кругом, а после подкатился поближе и тихонько ткнулся своей головой-рукой Питеру в бок, будто большая собака, выпрашивающая ласку.

— Он дружелюбный, но глупый. Не поощряй его, иначе он от тебя не отстанет.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — согласился Питер и незаметно погладил Дубину по корпусу.

Теперь по вечерам Питер часто сидел у мистера Старка в мастерской, играл с Дубиной в “подай — принеси” и зачарованно таращился на голографические экраны, куда П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А транслировала то ход эксперимента с прототипом энергетического щита, то жуткие даже на вид выкладки Рида. Кажется, они с мистером Старком работали над какими-то межпространственными порталами, и это звучало дико, но Питер уже привык. Сам мистер Старк сидел в стороне за огромным рабочим столом, на котором стояли три обычных, но очень больших монитора и лежала груда микросхем с торчащими во все стороны проводами, тыкал в эту груду паяльником и ругался — то ли сам с собой, то ли с воображаемым собеседником. На третий, кажется, вечер Тони внезапно оборвал свое бормотание на полуслове, и когда Питер обернулся, то увидел обмякшее в кресле тело без признаков сознания.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк! Что с вами? Господи, что случилось? Очнитесь! П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, что с ним? Что делать?

— Жизненные показатели в пределах нормы, — откликнулась П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. — Мистер Старк просто заснул. В последнее время с ним такое случается. Не пытайтесь его разбудить, это бесполезно. Через несколько часов он очнется сам.

— Он… он обращался к врачу? Это ведь может быть опасно! — Питер вглядывался в бледное, прозрачное какое-то лицо перед собой, и видел темные тени под глазами, и набрякшие веки, и сухие потрескавшиеся губы. — Он выглядит больным.

— Непосредственной угрозы здоровью мистера Старка нет, — уклончиво ответила П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, — просто он мало спит. Вернулись симптомы хронического нарушения сна. Как результат — переутомление и вот такие «провалы».

— Его, наверное, надо отнести в кровать? Он же разогнуться потом не сможет, — нерешительно промямлил Питер. — П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, где спальня мистера Старка?

— Свободная спальня имеется на этом этаже. Направо по коридору, пятая дверь. Я сниму блокировку замка.

Понятно, в личные апартаменты его не пускают. Ну и ладно. Главное, Тони с утра не умрет от боли в шее и спине. Сам Питер пару раз засыпал над учебниками, и потом чувствовал себя… ну, не слишком приятно. А вот брать Тони на руки было неловко. Вроде ничего такого Питер делать не собирался, но спящий Тони Старк выглядел ужасно хрупким и уязвимым. А еще почему-то замерзшим.

— Эх, надеюсь, меня не прогонят поганой метлой за то, что лезу не в свое дело, — пробормотал Питер, примерился получше и неуклюже поднял мистера Старка из кресла. Голова того запрокинулась, обнажая горло, и Питера пронзила неуместная острая жалость. Он постарался задавить ее поскорее и понес Тони направо по коридору, как и было сказано. За приоткрытой дверью обнаружилась абсолютно безликая комната: голые персиковые стены, неширокая кровать под бежевым покрывалом и еще одна дверь — наверное, в ванную. Питер сгрузил безвольное тело на постель, постоял немного, потом вздохнул и аккуратно стащил со Старка ботинки. Тот вдруг заворочался, застонал. Питер испугался было, что разбудил, но Тони только сжался в комочек, крепко обхватив себя руками.

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, — шепотом позвал Питер, — тут есть что-нибудь?..

— Встроенный шкаф возле двери, там лежат дополнительные одеяла, — отозвалась П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А приглушенным голосом и, чуть помедлив, добавила: — Спасибо, Питер.

Когда Питер заявился на базу в следующий раз, Тони ни слова не проронил насчет… ну, будто ничего такого и не случилось. Питер вздохнул с облегчением, потому что разговор мог бы получиться исключительно неловким. И когда через два дня, вернувшись из тренажерного зала, он нашел Тони на полу мастерской, то сказал только:

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, замок?

— Открываю, Питер.

В этот раз второе одеяло нашлось сложенным в ногах кровати, а Тони оказался босиком, так что времени и усилий потребовалось меньше.

Назад Питера всегда возил Хэппи. После происшествия с самолетом он стал гораздо более дружелюбным и общительным, так что Питер рискнул спросить:

— А мистер Старк живет один?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, парень? Ты же знаешь, на базе ошивается куча народа.

— Я ни разу не видел мисс Поттс. Разве они… не вместе?

Хэппи помрачнел и явно собирался ответить что-то резкое, но потом передумал.

— Она тут не живет. Приезжает иногда, но чтобы постоянно — нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне кажется, мистеру Старку одиноко. Он плохо спит, и я думал, ну, кто-то же должен о нем позаботиться, правда? Вот за мистером Ридом присматривает Сью, а мистер Старк…

— Не лезь в эти дела, парень, — вздохнул Хэппи. — У взрослых иногда все слишком сложно.

Не лезть Питер не умел, не научился как-то. И потому, набравшись наглости, задал Тони тот же вопрос. Вопреки ожиданиям, Тони не стал ругать его за неуместное любопытство.

— Понимаешь, малыш, даже если люди друг друга любят, они иногда просто не могут быть вместе. Не судьба. И лучше, если ты поймешь это до того, как случится непоправимое. — Тони машинально потер грудь и, спохватившись, опустил руку. — Так вы хотя бы сможете сохранить нормальные отношения.

Видимо, Тони имел в виду, что с Пеппер Поттс им это удалось. Почему-то Питер вспомнил, как в прошлый четверг приехал на базу раньше обычного и, подходя к мастерской, услышал обрывок разговора. Говорил Тони, и его голос никак нельзя было назвать дружелюбным.

— Да какого черта? Не указывай мне! А я не хочу снова об этом спорить! Это кто еще упрямый осел? И не звони мне больше! Ну и что, что я позвонил первый? 

И потом, гораздо тише:

— Можешь хоть на колени встать. Все, пока.

Когда Питер зашел в мастерскую, Тони как раз убирал в ящик стола старую потрепанную раскладушку. Питер и не подозревал, что у мистера Старка могла сохраниться подобная древность, а он даже ею пользовался! Но Тони не дал ему задать ни единого вопроса, сразу завел разговор об экзаменах, до которых было еще жить да жить, между прочим, — и утащил Питера на кухню. Больше ничего подобного не случалось.

Огнеупорные свойства паутины, кстати, удалось серьезно улучшить. Кое-что подсказал Тони, до чего-то Питер додумался сам, и последняя тренировка с Джонни закончилась безоговорочной победой паутины над пламенем.

— Молодец, Паучок, — засмеялся Джонни, приклеенный к стене под невообразимым углом, пока Питер брызгал на застывшие нити растворителем. — Я буду по тебе скучать.

— В смысле? Вы уезжаете?

— Ну, знаешь, у нас и свой дом есть. Башня Бакстера. Ты заходи в гости, без шуток, заходи. Прошвырнемся по клубам, проветримся, а то сидим тут, как дряхлое старичье, кино смотрим. Рид со Старком пока закончили, установка еще не работает как надо, но до ума доводить Рид будет сам. Зато когда заработает — ух! Представляешь, можно будет отправиться потусить не на Манхэттен, а сразу на другую планету. Круто, да?

— Круто, — согласился Питер. — Только, думаю, никто меня на другую планету не отпустит. Старк поймает и обратно за шкирку приволочет прямо в теплые объятия тети Мэй, а тетя Мэй, это, знаешь…в гневе страшней читаури.

— Да ладно, ты уже взрослый парень, придумаем что-нибудь. А чего Старк так с тобой возится? Прямо будто ты его незаконнорожденный сын. Или?..

— Ничего он… — начал Питер и осекся. Вообще-то, Тони и правда с ним «возился». Ненавязчиво проверял домашние задания по физике и математике, давал советы по выбору университета, приехал на школьную ярмарку научных достижений посмотреть на проект Питера. Директор Томпсон тогда чуть с ума не сошел от удивления и счастья, его одноклассники с открытыми ртами обступили Тони плотным кольцом, задавая вопросы, порой совсем дурацкие, а он вежливо и спокойно отвечал. И пригласил всех на скорое открытие новой «Старк-Экспо». И, кажется, еще чек выписал, и немаленький, потому что лицо у мистера Харрингтона, который стоял рядом, было впечатляющим. Питер вспомнил, что хотел попросить разрешения пригласить на базу Нэда, но с этими внезапными отключками у Тони… наверное, не стоило пока. — Нет, Джонни, я ему не сын. Просто он чувствует себя обязанным, ну и…

— И ты ему нравишься. Знаешь, с тех пор, как ты появился на базе, Старк стал заметно больше походить на человека, чем на комок нервов. Мне не привыкать к гениальным засранцам, сам понимаешь, сестричку вон угораздило, но Старк… В общем, не бросай его, лады? А в гости все равно заглядывай, можешь даже в костюмчике. Повеселимся! И с Беном познакомлю.

— Договорились, Джонни, — вздохнул Питер.

База опустела. Теперь посмотреть кино собирались только Питер, Вижен и Хэппи, а Тони все чаще отговаривался срочными делами. С другой стороны, у него и правда были дела. Иногда Питер его неделю не видел — мистер Старк часто летал в Вашингтон и отказывался объяснять, зачем.

— Политика — грязная штука, малыш. Делать ее надо, но глупо надеяться, что твои руки при этом останутся чистыми.

А потом случилась Пресс-Конференция, именно так, с большой буквы. На ней госсекретарь Росс с каменным лицом сквозь зубы зачитал заявление, что на Соковийские Соглашения налагается мораторий, а с супергероев, отказавшихся их подписывать, снимаются обвинения. Следом блистательный Тони Старк объявил, что Мстители в любой момент могут вернуться на базу и вновь присоединиться к команде, после чего упал в обморок. Питер увидел запись по телевизору и тут же бросился в Ньюарк. На вокзале его некому было встретить, телефон Хэппи не отвечал. Наверное, он уехал в аэропорт за своим боссом. А ведь Тони могли увезти в больницу, настигла Питера внезапная мысль. И если так, то неизвестно, когда он вернется. Но сидеть и ждать звонка Питер не мог. Надо было искать транспорт.

Таксисты на просьбы странного подростка отвечали отказом. База Мстителей? Тони Старк? Парень, ты с ума, часом, не сошел? Полицейский у вокзальных дверей начал подозрительно коситься в его сторону. Наконец пожилой мужик очень фермерского вида на ободранном пикапе согласился подкинуть пацана до ворот.

— Что за пожар-то у тебя, малец? — спросил он, заводя хрипящую машину.

— Отцу стало плохо, а телефон не отвечает, — выдавил Питер. — Мне очень нужно, мистер!..

От ворот до главного здания было не меньше полумили, но Питер бежал так, будто снова пытался нагнать взлетающий самолет. Ворвавшись внутрь, он заорал:

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, Тони?.. Мистер Старк? Что?

— Мистер Старк вернулся из Вашингтона двадцать восемь минут назад. У него был диагностирован кардиогенный обморок. На текущий момент сердечная деятельность восстановлена, угрозы для жизни нет. Мистеру Старку было предложено пройти обследование в кардиологическом центре Вашингтона, но он отказался от госпитализации. Сейчас мистер Старк находится в мастерской.

Открывая дверь в мастерскую, Питер кипел от злости. Да что он себе вообще думает, этот мистер Старк? Типа железный или что? А то, что другие за него волнуются, его не беспокоит? Тони сидел в кресле к нему спиной, прижав к уху телефон (нормальный Старкфон, а не тот дряхлый раритет), и с кем-то разговаривал:

— Нет… Нет… Я не собираюсь… Да подожди ты меня хоронить, Пеп, всего лишь обморок. Нет. Да, я схожу к врачу, но здесь. Лучше идти к тому, кто уже держал в руках твое сердце, правда? Да. Нет. С чего ты?.. Хорошо, позвоню. И Роуди. Обязательно. И я тебя люблю. Это все, мисс Поттс.

Отложив телефон, Тони потер лицо обеими руками, встал и развернулся, чтобы попасть прямо под осуждающий взгляд Питера.

— А мне? Кто собирался позвонить мне? Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда по телевизору… и у Хэппи телефон не отвечал! Я сюда, а вы!.. — он запнулся, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло и что-то горячее и мокрое копится под веками.

— Питер, — мягко сказал Тони, — твой телефон выключен или разряжен, потому что я звонил тебе двадцать минут назад — безуспешно, как ты понимаешь. Я не умер и в ближайшее время не собираюсь, не надо так волноваться. Иди сюда.

Тони приглашающим жестом распахнул руки, и Питер, не успев опомниться, оказался прижат к чужому плечу. Он всхлипнул и уткнулся в модную бордовую рубашку, по которой подозрительно быстро расползалось влажное пятно.

— Сегодня обойдемся без тренировок, малыш? Ты хоть Мэй предупредил, куда сорвался? Давай, вытри нос и позвони ей, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А тебя соединит. А потом мы закажем вредную еду и посмотрим какое-нибудь глупое кино, согласен?

— Но… вам же надо, наверное, лежать в постели?

— А ты думаешь, я собираюсь таращиться в экран, вися на потолке вниз головой?

В этот раз Тони не «выключился», а просто тихо заснул во время просмотра, как очень уставший человек в конце длинного дня. Питер тяжело вздохнул, но на самом деле он чувствовал себя неприлично счастливым. Тони жив. Все будет хорошо. Мстители вернутся на базу, и, может быть, тогда он попросит у Тони разрешения пригласить Нэда и все-таки померять новый костюм. Нэд с ума сойдет. А пока стоило отнести мистера Старка в кровать. Диван, конечно, лучше, чем пол в мастерской, но толком на нем не вытянешься.

Уже выходя из спальни, Питер практически уткнулся носом в чью-то грудь. Очень широкую грудь, туго обтянутую простой белой футболкой. Порыв заорать Питер задавил на корню, потому что Тони совсем рядом, он испугается, а ему сейчас нельзя. Да и вряд ли П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А впустила бы сюда врага.

— Здравствуй, Питер, — раздался знакомый голос над головой, и тут уж ошибиться было невозможно, несмотря даже на невообразимую бороду. Капитан Америка собственной персоной. Интересно, откуда?

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А? — пробормотал Питер, надеясь, что та разберется, о чем он спрашивает. — Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Неограниченный доступ на базу предоставлен всем Мстителям, включая капитана Роджерса, — откликнулась П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А с явно различимой ехидцей в голосе.

— Зови меня Стив, парень. Как Тони? Что тут у вас происходит? Почему… — Роджерс ощутимо смутился и отвел взгляд, — Почему ты носишь его на руках?

— Ну, это долгая история. Может, пойдем на кухню?

— Так-так-так, что тут у нас? Гости? Как быстро, Роджерс, я впечатлен. Так спешил, что даже побриться не успел? Это для маскировки, или ты подался в ламберсексуалы?

— Черт, разбудили все-таки, — прошипел Питер и с виноватым видом повернулся к Тони. Но Тони смотрел только на Роджерса и, кажется, ничего вокруг не видел.

— Тони, я был в… неважно, неподалеку, и увидел пресс-конференцию. Потом в новостях сказали, что у тебя сердечный приступ, и я забеспокоился, а трубку ты не брал…

— Интересно, что ты решил наведаться на базу, думая, что я валяюсь с приступом в больнице.

— Так это был приступ, Тони? — Стив говорил очень тихо, но почему-то Питеру захотелось выложить ему всю информацию как можно скорее. У Тони устойчивость, судя по всему, была повыше — привычка, наверное. Но и он в конце концов сдался.

— Нет, не приступ, теперь ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

— Я надеялся узнать новости у Вижена. К тому же я прекрасно помню, как ты любишь сбегать из больниц при первой же возможности.

— Ну, ты узнал новости. Я не в больнице, приступа не было, дальше что?

— На пресс-конференции ты предложил нам вернуться. Ты… серьезно?

Тони пожал плечами. В старой футболке, взъерошенный со сна, он походил на задиристого воробья.

— Места полно, сам видишь. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А подскажет тебе, какие комнаты свободны, выбирай любую. Она тебе и экскурсию проведет, если захочешь. Это все?

— Тони, — сказал Стив таким голосом, что Питер немедленно почувствовал себя очень-очень лишним. — Тони, прости меня. До сих пор у меня не было шанса сказать это тебе лично.

— Мог бы не утруждаться, Роджерс, — фыркнул Тони, пытаясь казаться равнодушным, но равнодушия в его лице не было ни на грош. Там поднималось из глубин что-то темное, больное и уродливое, оно готовилось броситься на Стива и сожрать его. Только Стив, похоже, не боялся, а наоборот вызывал чудовище на себя, как рыцарь со сверкающим мечом, чтобы сразиться и убить. — Я иду спать. Питер останешься на ночь? Хэппи сейчас нет на базе. С другой стороны, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А может вызвать тебе такси…

— Нет, я останусь, тетя Мэй мне разрешила, — промямлил Питер. Не говорить же взрослым, что он просто боится оставлять их наедине. Правда, Вижен ведь тоже здесь, но станет ли он вмешиваться?

— Ладно, тогда спокойной ночи. Роджерс, а ты чего ждешь? — Тони повернулся к двери, из которой только что вышел. Питер начал подозревать, что у него вообще не было собственной комнаты в этом громадном здании. Ну или он в ней не появлялся так давно, что уже забыл туда дорогу.

«Мог бы у П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Ы спросить», — подумал Питер и нервно хихикнул.

— Я выбираю эту спальню, — сказал Стив, сделал шаг вперед и положил ладонь на дверную ручку поверх руки Тони. Тот как-то странно дернулся, будто сперва хотел податься навстречу Стиву, а потом прочь.

— Эта моя.

— Вот поэтому она мне и нравится. Тони, нам нужно поговорить. Ты сейчас предложишь отложить до завтра, потом сбежишь на неделю, а потом еще месяц будешь кормить меня отговорками. Тони, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, — твердо сказал Стив, а после решительно опустился на колени и заключил Старка в кольцо рук. Не вцепился, а обнял нежно, едва касаясь, как держат хрупкую драгоценность, произведение искусства, самое дорогое, что у тебя есть.

У Питера отвисла челюсть. Он ждал, что Тони сейчас взъярится, наорет на Роджерса, прогонит прочь или еще чего похуже, например, вызовет броню. Но Тони очень долго вглядывался в голубые глаза сверху вниз, пристально, не моргая, и вдруг опустил ладонь на светловолосый затылок. Стив выдохнул и всем телом вжался в Тони, будто пытаясь срастись, чтобы уже никогда не разлучаться.

— Иди спать, Питер, — Глаза у Тони блестели очень ярко. — Все будет хорошо, мы не подеремся.

— Обещаю, — Стив все еще стоял на коленях и, кажется, не испытывал от этого ни малейших неудобств. — Все будет хорошо.

— Все будет хорошо, ага, — кивнул Питер. — Только если вдруг…

— Никаких если, — отозвался Стив. — А завтра с утра мы вместе выпьем чаю, и я отвезу тебя в школу.

— Да кто тебе доверит ребенка, Роджерс, — сварливо отозвался Тони. — Хэппи отвезет. Вставай уже с коленей, не разводи тут мыльную оперу. Спокойной ночи, Питер, и брысь отсюда.

И Питер пошел за светящейся стрелкой, которую высветила услужливая П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к звукам за спиной. Но за спиной было подозрительно тихо.

Утром Питера на кухне действительно ждал чай. А еще омлет, тосты и Капитан Америка в фартуке с оборками. Тосты были хрустящими, омлет — пышным, а Капитан Америка — нет, Стив — смущенным. Борода дивно сочеталась с белыми игривыми кружевами на фартуке. Откуда у них на кухне вообще взялось… такое?

— С добрым утром, Питер, — сказал Стив, ставя на стол тарелку.

— С добрым. А где Тони? — спросил Питер, оглядываясь.

— Тони еще спит, я не стал будить. Ну и потом я хотел поговорить с тобой, если позволишь. Расскажи мне, как вы тут живете?

И Питер принялся рассказывать. Про костюм. Про Стервятника и самолет. Про Сью и Джонни. И, конечно, про Тони.

— … и он просто отключился, как сломанная игрушка, и я так испугался, а П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А сказала, что это ничего, и я решил отнести его в спальню, не оставлять же было в кресле. А через пару дней это случилось опять, ну и вот…

Стив слушал очень внимательно, не перебивая, а потом протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Питера.

— Спасибо тебе, парень. Ты… знаешь, ему очень повезло с тобой. Я так тобой горжусь!

Питер опустил глаза. Было неловко, но ужасно приятно.

— Ничего я такого не сделал. Это Тони, ну, мистер Старк, он для меня…

— Но давай договоримся. Теперь укладывать мистера Старка в кровать будет моей работой, не возражаешь?

Питер вспыхнул и только теперь разглядел в вырезе футболки Стива розовое пятно там, где шея переходит в плечо.

— Если мистер Старк не против…

— Надеюсь, я его убедил. Но если ты придешь сегодня вечером, можешь спросить у него сам. А сейчас тебя ждет Хэппи. Тони снимет с нас головы, если ты опоздаешь в школу.

— Ну… — протянул Питер, вставая. — Кстати, спасибо за завтрак, Капи… Стив. Думаю, я не против избавиться от части своих обязанностей.


End file.
